Ya Te Digo Podcast
YaTeDigo Podcast es un show creado por Miguel "Asher" Sandoval y Manuel "Tenedor" Perez. Creado el 24 de noviembre del 2013. Cuenta con mas de 170 programas, la mayoría de ellos en formato de audio y algunos especiales en vídeo. Regularmente es transmitido (casi todos) los lunes a las 8 pm (hora del centro de México) por la plataforma de Mixlr y puede escucharse por medio de SoundCloud o iTunes. Descripción Un podcast neoliberal, temas de actualidad, teorías sin bases, materia fecal, confidencias de secundaria, entre muchos más. Staff (Puesto y numero de apariciones) -Miguel "Asher" Sandoval (co-host, casi todos los episodios, con excepción de 064-Tu Mama Es Tacaña) -Manuel "Tenedor" Perez (co-host, todos los episodios) -Mauricio Lechuga ("En las maquinas", mayoría de los episodios, actualmente radicando en Canadá, por ahora miembro esporádico) -Mariano Latapi Di Carlo (Participante activo, algunos episodios) Episodios YaTeDigo Podcast cuenta con mas de 100 episodios, la mayoría se encuentran en la plataforma soundcloud. También cuentan con algunos especiales en vídeo. 000-Beta: Primer programa con la participación de Christian "folken" Rodríguez. Canciones que aparecen en el episodio: "18Plus-Forgiven","Blood Orange-Chosen", "The Radio Dept-Keen On Boys". 001-Luisa: Se define al "Travieso" como invitado christian "folken" rodriguez. Canciones que aparecen en el episodio: "Ray Linch-Celestial Soda Pop", "Delegation-Oh Honey", "Blood Orange-Always Let U Down", "Jon Secada-Otro Dia Mas Sin Verte". 002-Efrain: Canciones que aparecen en el programa: "Percy Faith-Yellow Days", "Luis Miguel-La Mentira", "Beach House-Irene","Washed Out-New Theory". 003-Mariano: Se define por primera vez el "Bunbury" y como invitado Mariano Latapi Di Carlo (punisher). Canciones que aparecen en el episodio: "Ducktales Theme Song", "Eco Shade-Fluorecent Nights", "The Alan Parsons Proyect-Sirius", !Marvin Berry & The Starlighters-Earth Angel", "Charly Garcia-Esos Raros Peinados", "The Go-Betweens-Bachelor Kisses". 004-Navideño (2013): Se define por primera vez el "Ágil" y el "Turok" . Canciones que aparecen en el episodio: "Wham-Last Christmas", "Luis Aguile-Ven A Mi Casa Esta Navidad", "Mijares- Adeste Fideles", "John Williams-Home Alone 2 Theme". Invitados Betito, Casper. Aquí cuentan por primera vez que a todos les regalaron tortugas ninja y a casper splinter (LA RATA) Se menciona por primera vez el confiable. 005-Año Viejo: Se define por primera vez el Shrek. Invitados Daniel Mastreta, Ophelia Pastrana, Canciones que aparecen en el episodio: "Emmanuel-La Chica De Humo", "The Isley Brothers-Footsteps In The Dark", "Machinedrum - Don't 1 2 Lose U", "Groundislava - Cool Party". Publico: Piano, Gabyvero, Casper 006-Doña Elvira: Se define por primera vez a la Guzmán. Invitada GabyVero Canciones que aparecen en el episodio: "Crowded House - Don't Dream It's Over" "Helios - First Dream Called Ocean", " Azul Violeta - Sólo soy", "Scorpions - Wind Of Change". 007-Zorrero: Canciones que aparecen en el episodio: "Simply Red - Holding Back The Years", "Boat Club - Nowhere", "Underworld-Sola Sistim", "SHINE 2009 - NEW RULES". 008-Lorenzo: invitado especial Lorenzo Grajales. Los Gimnasieros de enero (Colungas). Primeras definiciones de las Gúzman y los Cherokees. Canciones que aparecen en el episodio: "Rudimental-Spoons", "Blood Orange - Chamakay", "Alejandra Guzman-Cuidado Con El Corazon", "Teebs - Why Like This", "Coyote Clean Up - This House Boat is Making me Sea Sick", "the radio dept - i wanted you to feel the same". 009-Laura: Canciones que aparecen en el episodio: "Warpaint-Drive", "The Fields Of Love, " Cucurrucucu Paloma-Celia Cruz", "Internacional (feat. Catfish McGee)-Cupid Valentino And The Lovely Imperfections", "Arthur's Theme (Best That You Can Do) de Christopher Cross" 010-Parque Gordastico (Especial de la película jurassic park) ''' '''011-San Martin Caballero Canciones que aparecen en el episodio: "Shing02-Luv (Sic) Pt2", "Bobby Brown-On Our Own", "Tropic Of Cancer- A Color", "You & Me Tonight (Midnight Mix)-Aurra", "Barzin-Just More Drogs". 012-Su Majestad: Canciones que aparecen en el episodio: "Washed Out-Weightless", "Arcade Fire-Photograph", "Bon Iver-Beth/Rest", "Kings Of Convenience-Cayman Islands". 013-Jorge: 'Invitado Jorge Arellano "Urovoros". Creepypastas: # Carro Fantasma # Plática sobre "El exorcista" y "REC" # La foto del celular http://marcianosmx.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/foto_celular_creepy.jpg # Caras en la pared. Twilight Zone - Something in the walls # Los escalofríos # "... se me subió el muerto." -Gabivero # Las cosas extrañan que hacen los perros y gatos # Pesadillas de Uro y Asher # Confundir la realidad con los sueños # Miedos con popo.- *Asher sonámbulo # Historias de abejas - Final de la serie Dinosaurios # La estatua de la Iglesia. -Hermana de Gabivero # El enigma de la falla de Amigara de Junji Ito'' Canciones que aparecen en el episodio: -Intro: Canción de los gaseros de Puebla- "When In Rome-The Promise", "Mr President-Coco Jamboo", "Chromatics-Tick Of The Clock", "Luis Miguel-La Incondicional", "¡Vamos pastores, vamos!". '''014-Bill Smith Canciones que aparecen en el episodio: "Luis Miguel-Suave", "Drake-Over My Dead Body", "George Michael-Kissing A Fool", "Michael Jackson-Break Of Dawn", "The Ocean Blue-The Office Of A Busy Man". 015-Jeff Bridges Canciones que aparecen en el episodio: "Laureano Brizuela-Amándote", "Ramin Djawadi-Pacific Rim", "Robin S.-Show Me Love", "Thalia-Sangre", "A Flock Of Seagulls-Space Age Love Song". 016-Bib Fortuna Canciones que aparecen en el episodio: "Antonio Carlos Jobim- Chega De Saudade", "Dam Fuk- Hood Pass Intact", "John Williams-Han Solo And The Princess", "Banks-Brain", "Claude Debussy-Claire De Lune". 017-Mauricio Alejandro Canciones que aparecen en el episodio: "Jessie Ware-Wildest Moments", "Letting Up Despite Greats Faults-The Colors Aren't You Or Me", "Khonnor-A Little Secret", "Fat John-Backseat Anonymous". 018-RPG: Invitado Jorge Arellano "Urovoros". Creepypastas: # La ventana # Golpes en el espejo # Juego del voyeur # Tesoros enterrados # ¿Han escuchado a un cuervo hablar? # Violador de California # Caída # "¡I have the body of a pig!"-"¡Tengo el cuerpo de un cerdo!". # Ataúd # ¡La cena está lista! # La última fotografía de Charlie Noonan https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BixdDEQIIAAYUCK.jpg # Mangas de Junji Ito: EarthBound (Los confinados.) La silla humana; Red Turtlenek (El suéter rojo de cuello de tortuga.) # Historia del perro de Gargamel. Canciones que aparecen en el episodio: "Club 8-We`re simple minds" "Control Machete-Amnesia", "Depeche Mode-Useless", "Creedence Clearwater Revival-Have You Ever Seen The Rain?". 019-Pedro, Pablo Y Paco Canciones que aparecen en el episodio:"Media Naranja–Fey", "Warmer Climes–Boat Club","Te lloré un río–Maná","Best Mamgu Ever–Underworld", "Sutphin Boulevard–Blood Orange" 020-Pacific Rim (Especial de la película) '''Invitado: Pablo Paillés aka "Yoshi", "Señor Pixel". '''021-El Pato Pascual Canciones que aparecen en el episodio: Brumas – Alejandro Fernandez,Genio Atrapado – Christina Aguilera,Pound Cake / Paris Morton Music 2 – Drake, JAY Z,Say You'll Be There - Single Mix – Spice Girls 022-La Niña Canciones que aparecen en el episodio: Every Time – The Radio Dept., 1 800 Dual-La Ley, The Hours – Beach House, Push the Feeling On - Mk Dub Revisted Edit – Nightcrawlers, 023-No Soy Miguel...¡Soy Michael!: '''Cumpleaños de Miguel "Asher" Sandoval. Primera aparición de los "Sin rumbo". Canciones que aparecen en el episodio: It's My Party – Lesley Gore, Vuela, Vuela (Voyage, Voyage) – Magneto, Sólo Tú (Only You) – Luis Miguel, Moorea – Gipsy Kings '''024-Walt Disney (Especial Disneylanders) Canciones que aparecen en el episodio: 025-Oswald The Lucky Rabbit Canciones que aparecen en el episodio: 026-El Vagabundo Canciones que aparecen en el episodio: El Vagabundo-Lagrimita, Vete Con Ella-Lucero, Numb/Encore-Jay Z & Linkin Park, Be Brave-Tropic Of Cancer, Overpowered-Roisin Murphy. 027-Jack Tretton Canciones que aparecen en el episodio: Friends-Priceless The Kid, Golden Cage-The Whitest Boy Alive, I'm God-Clams Casino, Don't Give Up-The Whistest Boy Alive, Invierno-Alejandro Fernandez, And I Love Her. 028-Carlos Hernández ' Canciones que aparecen en el episodio: "Yumi Zouma-Salka Gets Her Hopes Up", "Blood Orange- Im Sorry We Lied", "Double-Captain Of Her Heart", "You Just Wanna Stay - Kali Uchis", "I Want To Know What Love Is-Foreigner". '''029-Spirit R/T Verde: '''Invitado Jorge Arellano "Urovoros". Creepypastas: # El fantasma que vio en el baño de los ''pajaritos el abuelo de Asher y Tenedor. # El fantasma de la panadería. # Mexicano pedísimo que se arrogó del crucero. Llegar crudo al purgatorio. # La televisión descompuesta de Asher. # Mujer se golpea la cara contra la mesa. # ¿Has soñado con éste hombre?- 'This Man'. # Monstruo marino desconocido que devoró a un tiburon blanco. Canciones que aparecen en el episodio: Earth, Wind and Fire- Beijo; Amor prohibido- Selena; Sacrifice- Elton John; 17 años- Los Ángeles Azules; Keeping Loving You- Speedwagon; Desesperada- Marta Sánchez; Rumba, Samba, Mambo- Locomia. ' ' '''030-Back To The Future (Especial de la película) Invitado: "Rolman" 031-Reggie Miller ' Invitado: Mariano Latapi Canciones que aparecen en el episodio: "Distant Generations-Easter And The Totem", "Llama Por Favor-Alejandra Guzmán", "Thinking Of You-Lenny Kravitz", "I Justen Called To Say I Love You-Stevie Wonder". '''032-Ruben León ' Invitados: Mariano Latapi, Renzo '''033-Sccotie 034-Christian "Folken" Rodriguez 035-Master Ortiz De Pinedo 036-Mago Richard 037-El Regreso De Jafar 038-Organista De Birreria: '''Invitado Pablo Paillés "Yoshi". '''039-Doña Pola 040-Brutus & Balzaak (Especial de la pelicula Getlemen Broncos) 041-Lin May 042-Luis Anaya 043-Yakult ''' '''044-Aqui Espantan 045-Las Señoras Jabba 046-Angelica Rivera 047-Famarcias Guadalajara 048-Sobrinos De Angeles Masttreta 049-Cambiando El Destino YTD Navideño (2014) 49.5-Zurdo Vera 50-Blade Runner (Especial De La Pelicula) 51-Barbajan De Stratus ''' '''52-Discotecas Aguilar 53-Tu Mascota Fiel 54-La Glorieta Del Charro 55-El Tuca Ferreti 56-Acapulco, Cuerpo Y Alma 57-Chelis...Tienes Contrato 58-Semana Santa 59-El Que Se Exita Pierde 60-Rocío Banquells y Mijares 61-Cuatro Veinte 62-IEM Villares 63 - Nawtico.YTD063.256kbps.aXXo.torrent 64-¿Tu mamá es tacaña? 65-La calle de las sirenas 66-Uber-Gone 67-Yumbayé (caminar) 68-Conseguir Aval 69-Sensual, un movimiento sensual, sexy 70-La risa en vacaciones 71-Quiobo Pelonchas 72-Pantyoneros 73-Aliento Alcohólico 74-Ophcourse my goodbye horses 75- Buscando chamba no, buscando... 76-Galería de calzado 77-Look audaz 78-Rebeldito cagado 79-Cambiar de opinión es normal 81-Tacos al Vaporwave Invitados: Daniel "Piano", Jorge "Dark Uro" Arellano, Jorge Díaz. 82-No es en vivo 83-Las manos prietas Invitados: Mariano Latapi, Jorge "Hablo Un Chingo" Diaz 84-Omar Fierro Pariente-Kun 85-Fresa sin dinero 86-Jorge Luke, soy tu padre 87-Este podcast da cancer 88-No nos despedimos 89-Venid a mi... al caos 91-Dennis "el gusano" Rodman 92-Artemio del Valle Arizpe 93-En familia con Isabelo 94-Peda en domingo 95-El rey mago negro 96-Chapowie 97-Coca en lunes 98-Glutamato monosódico 99-El Papa-natas 99.1-San Valentina Salsa Picante 99.3.1416-Tres veces te engañé 99-3/4-Papá Chichón con Polo 99x- Las cuatro canchas 99XL3-Adiós a la gripe en un dos por tres 99 Red Version-Soy un idiota, no importa. 101 - Tuinky Dálmata. 102 - ¿Cuántas? 103 - Jorge Nitales. 104 - Sano, sano pero muy marrano. 105 - Paquetaxo de Quexo 106 - ME QUITO LA CAMISA POR UN BUEN AMIGO 107 - Ni al oro ni al amor me humillo... 108 - Como Peter Pan 8. 109 - Los Tres caballeros. 'Invitados: Jorge Arellano, Claudio QuirozAnecdotario: # Ansiedades de Asher, Clau y Urovoros. # El peor baño laboral (Popopastas), ''Asher, Manuel Tenedor, Clau, Urovoros. # El güey que se la jaló por la clase, Asher. # La peluca de vellos púbicos, Urovoros. # La soga larga (sin albur), Asher. # El "tubo" al maestro, Urovoros. Creepypastas: # El viejo que canta y baila. # Esa ya se la sabe. # La mujer en la ventana, anécdota de un fan. Canciones que aparecen en este episodio: # Augustine - Blood Orange. # Aquello que me diste - Alejandro Sanz. # Burning Heart - Survivor. '''110 - Debajo de 100 preperos. 111 - Riopan y circo. 112 - Bajita la mano. 113 - Carnitas Rafael. 114 - Las lenguas de doble filo. 115 - ¿Estás listo para continuar? 116 - Olor a refri. 117 - Los viajes de Gulliver Garza. 118 - El dólar a veinte, uñas. 119 - Deliciosas sabor vainilla. 120 -''' '''121 - Marisquero grosero. 122 - Cabro reposado. 123 - Timbiro. 124 - La muerte me pela los dientes. 125 - Donald Trump-etas. 126 - No es en vivo vol. 2 127 - Midi de birriería. 128 - Confidente de Secundaría. 129 - Navidaddy issues. 130 - Eugenio Carne asada. 131 - Wi-Fi en el fin del mundo. 132 - Yo soy 132... pero de cintura. 133 - Gamborimbo. 134 - Cristo de SEJUVE. 135 - San Juan Valentín. 136 - Grandes papadas. 137 - Squalo Pegadita. 138 - No hay pizzeros. 139 - Atila Gruesa. 140 - #HashtagPodcast 142 - Los Pantallos. 143 - No se apene. 144 - Carnisalchichonería. 145 - Robamaridos. 146 - Güero pobre. 147 - 148 - La Peor Mochila. 149 - Gay Mostron. 150 - Sushi de antier. 151 - ¿Y tú quién eres? 152- México lindo y querido. 153 - Piel gruesa. 154 - Edo Yaño. 155 - El joven Mirriata. '''156 - El fantasma Figueroa. '''Recomendaciones urovoristas de películas para Halloween,Creepypastas: # El toro del diablo, anécdota de un fan. (Especial H.P Lovecraft) # Azathoth # El terrible anciano ( ''"The Terrible Old Man" ''). # Dagón. # Aire frío. Canciones que aparecen en este episodio: # 158 - Cuarto Aniv. de la Rev. 159 - Tambo de azotea. 160. Hoodie en alberca 161. Paty Navidad 162. Sepa la Bola feat Jis 163. Rebeca de ALV 164. Tos de Gordazo 165. Ate de miembrillo 166. Los calaveros 167. Consejos íntimos 168. El chico temido 169. Eroti sex Invitados -Christian "Folken" Rodriguez (000 Beta, 001-Luisa, 034 Christan "Folken" Rodriguez, 043 Yakult) -Lorenzo "Renzo" Grajalez (008-Renzo, 015-Jeff Bridges, 032-Ruben León, 053-Tu Mascota Fiel, 064-Tu Mamá Es Tacaña, 067-Yumbayé.) -Jorge "Urovoros" Arellano (013-Jorge, 018-El RPG, 029-Spirit R/T Verde, 039-Doña Pola, 044-Aquí espantan con Rafael Incán, YTD Navideño 2014 ''especia''l, 058-Semana Santa.) -Daniel Mastretta "Dmtta" (005-Año Viejo,048 Sobrino De Angeles Mastretta,051-Barbajan De Stratus.) -Jorge "Hablo Un Chingo" Diaz (047-Farmacias Guadalajara, 056- Acapulco, Cuerpo Y Alma, 062- IEM Villares, 067-Yumbarye.) -Rolando Cedillo Caballero "Rolman" (030- Back to the Future.) -Daniel "Piano" Sandoval -Enrique Legorreta "Lego" -Casper (004-Navideño) -Betito (004-Navideño)